A Compilation of Battlestar Galactica Drabbles
by Indigo Child
Summary: This is a compilation of several BSG drabbles all written during season 1. Each drabble was inspired by a particular prompt and run at 100 words in length. Complete.


**A Compilation of Battlestar Galactica Drabbles**

**(written during season 1)**

**Cylon Walking**

Prompt – Cylon Detection

She walked down the corridor, which for some reason felt shorter than usual. It was a rather disconcerting feeling to say the least. As she walked, she could suddenly feel her sweat beading up and dripping down her neck. Instinctually, she pulled her hair back.

Finally, she came upon a door. She paused for a moment as a wave of nausea washed over her. Once passed, she nervously inhaled and pushed open the door.

There, inside the room, were Baltar, the president and Commander Adama. Immediately, she knew she was doomed.

"Lieutenant Valerii, we're ready to test you," Baltar said.

**Minute**

Prompt – 'Jump' Preparation

"How's it going in there?" Chief Tyrol shouted.

Starbuck just rolled her eyes, "Frack," she mumbled under her breath before finally answering back. "It's fine!"

"Learn anything new? You seem to be the only one she responds to!"

Again, Starbuck rolled her eyes, "Would you give me a frackin' minute?!"

Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her ankle. Instinctually, she kicked back, but missed her target.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice.

Starbuck bit her lip and moved so that she could see who she nearly kicked, "Sorry, Apollo."

"No time for that… cylons… get to your viper… then, we jump."

**Pilot**

Prompt – Trust

She winked at him after she made her rude and crass remark, just like she always did. And like always, it burned him making his blood boil. This time, however, he was not going to let her get the better of him. Too much was at stake... too much was at risk. He needed to set aside their differences and just let the incident go.

His lack of response caused her to arch an eyebrow. Suddenly, his face turned serious and he nodded. She nodded back in understanding. It was apparent, of all the pilots, he trusted her the most.

**Realization**

Prompt – Dreams and/or Visions

Boomer sat on her bed deep in thought, all the while clutching her knees to her chest. She had this strange and nagging feeling that something was wrong... different. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Finally, she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Sharon suddenly felt ill and dry-heaved until she vomited.

_"Are you all right?" Helo asked, concern in his voice._

_"Yeah," she answered._

Suddenly, Boomer sat upright gasping, sweat on her face. She looked down at her belly and touched it with her hand.

"I'm pregnant?!" she shrieked.

**Remembering**

Prompt – First Times

Like many nights before, he felt compelled to stay awake and watch her sleep. Though circumstances weren't optimal, he was grateful for the opportunity to reveal his true feelings to her. And what made him happiest was that she returned his feelings... something he didn't expect.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. She looked so beautiful, yet so alone. More than anything, he wanted to walk up to her, caress her cheek and stare into her eyes. Later, his heart broke when he learned of her liasons with the Chief. But none of that mattered now.

**Children Of Humanity**

Prompt - Survival

_"Are we not the children of humanity, Gaius?"_

The man whimpered as her voice filled his ears. In a desperate attempt to shut her out, he clamped his eyes shut. But he knew that his attempt was moot. She was always there… would always be there.

_"You know that this has happened before… remember the ancients… the teachings."_

The cylon temptress coolly walked towards the shivering man sitting on the other side of the room.

_"You do know that it was a matter of ensuring that we thrive. After all," she paused. "Isn't that what you humans told the ancients?"_

**Moment Of Glory**

Prompt – Secret Meetings

"So," he began.

"So," she merely replied. At that moment, her eyes shifted downward to the ground.

He chuckled silently with amusement. For once, he managed to put the infamous and hard-headed Starbuck in an awkward situation and he reveled in it.

Finally, she looked up, "So, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to kiss me. That's why we're meeting like this, isn't it?" she stated while moving closer to him.

Apollo could only blush as she spoke. He knew his moment of glory would be short-lived. It would have been too much to ask otherwise.

**First Flight**

Prompt – Childhood Memories

_"Kara!" she heard the voice call, but she paid it no mind. Instead, she continued the climb until she reached the highest branch… a small glider tied to her back._

_"You'll ruin your new dress!" came that voice again. Kara just heaved a sigh and continued to ignore the calls._

_Once at the top she gasped. Finally, she grabbed the glider, opened it up and took the plunge. Her flight lasted mere seconds, but it was enough._

_"I flew!" she exclaimed._

_"Yes, and you ruined your dress."_

Starbuck could only smile as she grabbed the control stick of her viper.

**The Third Coming**

Prompt – Happy Moments

She led him along the path of Pytho and into the ruins of the temple of Pythia. As she led him, his eyes gazed upward for the briefest of moments... taking in the beauty of Kobol's horizon. He was amazed at how this city reminded him of Delphi.

_"This way, Gaius," her voice a cool whisper._

Gaius followed the cylon into the temple and there he saw a baby. His baby. His and Six's baby. Joy unlike any other filled him to his core.

_"Yes, Gaius... he's ours... he's the third to come. The first of the new species."_

**Instincts**

Prompt – Sad Moments

Did you ever have that feeling where everything around you felt wrong? Or when your gut told you that needed to just get the hell out of there or else life as you know it will change forever? My instincts are sharp. But I guess your will to survive hardens your spirit when you're an orphan. Still, I cannot understand how I let this slip. Every fiber of my frakking being told me it was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. I love the man... look up to him. Why couldn't I stop it? I didn't want to do it...

**To Love Is Pain**

Prompt – Sad Moments

"Why can't I have that?" the blonde cylon thought to herself as she watched Sharon running off with Helo into the wilds of cylon-occupied Caprica.

Suddenly, she turned to look at Doral and spoke aloud, interrupting her own thoughts, "No, she's weak... always has been." Despite her words, she knew better. But she would never admit it.

Doral gave her a questioning glance.

What was this sensation that she was feeling deep inside her core? The blonde cylon gasped as flashes of Gaius, from another model's consciousness, flooded her mind. At that moment, the strange sensation suddenly turned to pain.


End file.
